


Demon!Sam one-shots

by superbatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Will add chapters later sorry it's really frickin' short right now, character death- Crowley, demon!Sam, drabble stuff, established destiel but it's not the main focus of the story or anything, maybe a part of a series whatever I'll edit it later, no sexy times sorry, some violence but nothing beyond the general amount in the show, wow I'm bad at classy professional tagging stuff oOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbatural/pseuds/superbatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of demon!Sam badassery because there is a severe lack thereof in the demon!Sam tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon!Sam one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Was mainly written at like three AM and fueled by possibly an unhealthy amount of Fall Out Boy songs. So, it's not really perfect.

"Oh, Darling. You really shouldn't have." came the sudden sarcastic sneer from a dark corner of the room, interrupting the ritual at hand. A few of the lesser demons foolishly turned towards the voice, only to be taken down instantly, choking up black smoke and vanishing back to the dark depths of hell. In turn others smoked out of their meat suits on their own, a much better fate than what they had coming for them if they stuck around in this place.  
"Bollocks.."Crowley murmured to himself, before also turning to face the intruder, with some certainty that the same fate wouldn't come for him."What're you out of your cage for?"  
Sam rolled his eyes like the question had been asked few too many times already. "Old news. Now, I've come to discuss this 'purgatory' ordeal with you."  
"What of it?"  
" Crowley." He paused for a brief second, dramatically, tilting his head and making a sarcastically empathetic face."You know I can't let you take those souls."   
"But-"  
"Same goes for Castiel. Although I doubt you would be as troublesome overall with that power anyway. Better to have a hyped up crossroads demon than an out of control celestial being on a rampage over earth and heaven."  
"Isn't a similar scenario how you landed yourself a special spot in hell in the first place?"  
Sam blinked at Crowley, unamused. "Exactly. Repetition would be a little bit boring, wouldn't it?"  
"..."  
"Anyway, no time to waste, Cas'll be here any second, and with Dean close behind." Sam said, shrugging slightly, humanly, even, before flicking his wrist and sending the opposite demon crashing into the wall on his left. Sam turned to face him, eyes flicking into pure inky black demon eyes, darker than any Crowley had seen before, if that were even possible, and vaguely reminding him of blackholes.  
"Ooh. Someone's been a naughty boy. On that addiction again, Moose?" Crowley retorted, through a mouthful of blood.  
"Hardly." He responded, before raising his hand and choking Crowley vader-style. The demon squirmed uncomfortably in an attempt to escape the invisible force at his neck, only managing to splutter up more blood before inevitable death. Just in time for Dean to enter, kicking down the door, guns at the ready, only to find a bloody mess and a familiar form standing amongst it. Sam turned his head to look at his brother, eyes returning to their normal, human colour. The dead body pinned to the wall slumped to the floor, joining the others strewn out across it.  
"Well, you're right on time for once. Where's the boyfriend?"  
"You could've at least left a few of the sons of bitches for us to handle." Dean replied casually, lowering the guns and glancing about the room.  
"They ran as soon as they realized they weren't locked in."  
"Damn."  
Castiel appeared suddenly, in his usual fashion, right beside Dean and as always, just slightly within his personal space bubble. Not that it had ever once bothered him. "It's urgent, our time is limited. Sam, how far did you let them into the ritual?"  
"Far enough. They were a step or two away from breaking it open." Sam replied, just vaguely devoid of interest,more focused on brushing his hands across his jacket as if he had actually gotten any blood on them.  
"Yes..Good." Cas said, nodding his head in understanding as he had seen many a human do, before practically striking Dean's forehead with his hand in a sudden swift movement, knocking him unconscious, only mostly with his angel powers.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I did what I had to." He whispered, leaning in and supporting Dean, kneeling down and gently lying him down on the floor, ruffling Dean's hair with his free hand slightly as he did so, before standing up to face Sam, hand outstretched and ready to smite should the action be needed. "Not so fast there, Cas." Sam said, holding up his hands slightly in a small form of surrender or defense, eyes flickering back into black.


End file.
